


Teddy

by zinny



Series: Cursed Vaults Crew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Tonks has a very important question to ask you regarding her son Teddy.





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing for other characters but I just can’t help it, I love Charlie. I want to write a longer fic of Charlie, Teddy and Reader just being cute together but I’m lazy.

“Wotcher Y/N!” Tonks bellows, coming into your line of vision. You glance up in time, sending her a grin as you put down your quill.

“Tonks, what’s up?” You frown inwardly at the Muggle slang you’re picking up from being around Ben too much. “You okay?”

Tonks frowns, a hand now on her swollen belly. “Why does everyone ask that?”

You pause before you chuckle gently. “You’re pregnant, Tonks. I think it’s only natural people ask if you’re okay when you come barreling into their office.”

“Yeah yeah,” Tonks huffs. She glances around the room before settling on the chair across your desk. You watch as she bites her lip anxiously, it’s odd to see her this way when she usually oozes confidence. “Actually, I came to ask you something.”

You gesture for her to continue and she nods. “You and I, we’ve been friends for a while now. We’ve pranked Filch, been on life-altering adventures, almost got kicked out of Hogwarts together and so much more. You’re one of my dearest friends. If anything, you’re practically family now.” Tonks pauses, her eyes close briefly before she turns to you with a considerate smile. “Remus chose Harry Potter as Teddy’s godfather but I want to choose you as his godmother. Will you do me the honor of being my son’s godparent, Y/N?”

You gasp, eyes widening and heart beating rapidly in your chest at the proposal. “Yes! A million times yes!” Tonks grins, you get up from your chair and envelope her in an embrace, carefully regarding her stomach. “I’m honored!”

“Thank Merlin you agreed,” Tonks responds with a watery chuckle. “Would’ve been embarrassing going back to Remus with a decline.”

“I would never.” You reassure her passionately. “I love my godson already.”

 **Bonus** :

“We’ll be back soon, alright?” Tonks coos as she pinches Teddy’s cheek. “Be good for mummy. Don’t give your godmother too much trouble.”

You huff out a chuckle, looking over to where Charlie is standing by the floo with a very excited Teddy in his arms. “Nothing good comes from those two together.”

Tonks grins, taking Remus’ hand and letting go once he steps into the floo. “That’s why you’re in charge, Y/L/N.”

With that, Tonks is leaving after Remus and you’re stuck babysitting for the night. You don’t mind, of course, not. Teddy is your godson. While Harry Potter is also his godparent, he’s still a kid. Meaning, about 90% of the time, you’re the one called if there is an emergency. A date isn’t an emergency but you owe Tonks a solid and besides, spending time with _both_ Charlie and Teddy is a win-win solution.

As if on cue, you hear a high-pitched giggle from the living room. Turning on your heel, you make your way over to the room. Charlie is tickling a now redhead Teddy, the former kicking his little feet in the air with a bright smile and red cheeks. Charlie must’ve felt your gaze on him because he turns to you, there is a soft smile on his face that you return instantly.

Both of you are still young. While Molly Weasley has made it very public that she hopes you _officially_ become a part of their family someday, having kids is a much more complex issue. But right now, seeing Charlie laugh and play with Teddy makes something fond settle within your heart. Perhaps maybe not now but someday you’d like to make things official; marriage, kids and all. For the time being, you’re okay with just babysitting and spoiling the dragons in Romania with Charlie by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: [slytherintomydms](https://slytherintomydms.tumblr.com/).


End file.
